


Rage

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rage, Smut, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean getting drunk and throwing things in a rage. Cas finding him and calming him down, telling him how amazing and perfect he is. Dean kissing Cas because he's about to cry from the beauty of it. Cas fucking Dean into the mattress after the kiss goes on for a little too long. (*^~^*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

"Dean?" Castiel appeared in the entrance from the bunker. He heard Dean swearing and something breaking. "Dean!" Castiel went after the sounds and found Dean in the kitchen, throwing plates and cups and even a chair. "Dean what happened?"   
"Nothing!" he slurred and threw another plate. Castiel walked closer to the obviously drunk human and reached with his hands out but Dean moved back.   
"Don't touch me! Just leave!"   
"No Dean," Castiel said gently. "I won't leave you alone. Tell me what's wrong."   
"Me." Dean slammed his fist against the wall. "I am fucking wrong. I'm fucked up and I don't even know what you're doing here. You're an angel for God's sake. Go search someone who's worth it."   
Castiel made another try to touch Dean, but Dean stumbled almost panicking backwards. "I said don't touch me!" he shouted.   
"Dean please. Just let me hold you. You know we both will feel better then."   
"Why?" Dean looked as if he was about to break down. "Why don't you just search someone who's worth it? Please go, Castiel. You deserve better than me."   
"There is no one better for me, Dean… Why can't you see it?" Castiel kept his voice quiet, steady, soothing. "You are the best I could ever have. I never expected my life to be this wonderful like it is since the day I met you. Do you really think I would've fallen for you - literally and metaphorically - if you weren't worth it? You may have flaws, Dean. But even with them - or more like _especially_ with them - you are perfect for me." Castiel slowly moved closer, inch after inch. "I love you, Dean. And I wouldn't want anybody else. Just you. Just you."   
Dean fell down on his knees, slamming his fist against the wall again. "Stop this!" he hissed. "You're lying. Just stop this and go!"   
Castiel kneeled down in front of Dean and cupped the human's face with both of his hands, forcing Dean to look at him. "I'm not lying, Dean. I love you. You're wonderful. You're perfect. You're the only one I will ever love. Just you."  
Dean shook his head almost frantically, Cas saw tears in his eyes.   
"Shhhh," Cas said soothingly. He stroke his fingers over Dean's face and then suddenly Dean pulled him closer and kissed him. Castiel sighed and then leaned closer to the human. Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel and held him close. Castiel stood up, somehow managing to lift Dean up with himself, and then carrying him to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him with his foot, before he placed Dean on the bed.   
"Don't leave!" Dean said and his fingers clenched in Castiel's shirt.   
"I won't," Castiel murmured against Dean's lips and kissed him briefly. "I'm here."   
"Here," Dean repeated and then pulled Castiel closer again, licking his way into the angel's mouth, moaning.   
"Dean…" Castiel groaned. "Stop this. You're drunk."   
"And horny," Dean just grinned.   
Castiel couldn't help but laugh. "Great," he said with more amusement than sarcasm in his voice.   
"I know, right?"   
Castiel scoffed and pecked Dean's lips once again before he pulled back, taking Dean's hands off his shirt.   
"Okay okay I'm sorry, Cas!" Dean said hastily. "Don't leave. I will behave myself."   
"Dean, just calm down. I won't leave. But I don't think it will be comfortable for you to sleep in your jeans and your boots."   
"Oh." Dean nodded and then got up, staggering a little, before he reached down to open his jeans. He fumbled on the belt and the fly, but after Castiel watched him trying for a while, he chuckled and then opened them for Dean. Dean shove them down, but they tangled up on his boots and he almost fell down.   
"Better sit down, Dean," Castiel said and gently pushed Dean down on the mattress again to pull off his boots and then the jeans. Dean laid down on the bed and then crawled higher so he could lay his head on the pillow. Castiel stripped off his own jeans and shoes and laid down next to Dean. Dean moved closer and laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder.   
"Close your eyes, Dean," Castiel said. "You can't sleep with your eyes open."   
"But when I close my eyes you'll leave. You will think over my words and realize that I was right and then you will leave me."  
"This won't happen, Dean. I'll stay and watch over you." Dean frowned and Castiel could see that he still didn't believe him. The angel moved closer and kissed Dean softly. "Remember what I said in the kitchen. I meant it. I love you. Forever."   
Dean tangled his fingers in Castiel's hair and held the angel close, kissing him passionately. "Please Castiel," he gasped and his other hand glided under Castiel's shirt. "I wanna feel you. I need you. Make me feel you for days." Castiel groaned quietly but he couldn't resist Dean when he was like this. So he let Dean pull off Castiel's shirt and then did the same to him, spreading delicate kisses over the human's shoulder and neck. Dean moaned and pressed his body against Castiel's; the angel felt Dean's already hard cock rubbing against his pelvis. Castiel reached around Dean to the nighstand and searched for the lube. When he finally grasped the small bottle, he pushed Dean over, so the human laid on his back and then pulled down his boxer briefs. Dean chewed on his lower lip, his gaze sticking to Castiel when the angel opened the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers with it. Dean spread his thighs, making room for the angel to kneel between them. Castiel laid his left hand on Dean's thigh and then slowly pressed a finger in the human's tight hole.  
Dean moaned, moving his hips against Castiel's hand. Cas moved his finger inside Dean and quickly one finger became two and two became three. He loved all the small - or not so small - sounds Dean made when Castiel scissored and roateted his fingers and brushed over the human's prostate every now and then. And, drunk like he was, Dean was even less restraining than usual, which Castiel really enjoyed.   
"Please Castiel," Dean groaned. "I'm ready. I…. _ahh_ … I can't wait any longer."   
Castiel bent down and kissed Dean's stomach, lips wandering higher, sucking Dean's nipples in his mouth, teasing them with teeth and tongue, still moving his fingers. Dean's fingernails dug firmly in Castiel's back, but the angel didn't care. Not when he had his hunter begging and panting under him.   
"Please Castiel!" Dean begged and moved his hips eagerly; fucking himself down on the angel's fingers. Castiel pulled his fingers back, Dean moaned disappointed at the loss, even though he knew what came now. Eagerly Castiel grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him closer, slowly pushing himself inside him. Dean moaned, his eyes rolling back in his skull and he wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist, digging his heels in the small of Castiel's back. The angel began moving; slowly at first, but then harder, pulling almost completely out, before thrusting back into Dean.   
Dean's body writhed and squirmed under him, almost screaming every time Castiel hit his prostate. He felt so perfectly tight around Castiel, it didn't need long for him to be close to his climax. And Dean didn't seemed to feel any different. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, but before he could move it, Dean grabbed his wrist.   
"Don't," he said and then moaned when Castiel hit his prostate again. "I'm gonna come just like - _ohmygodyes_ \- just like this."   
Castiel winced involuntarily when Dean used the word "god" - he still wasn't used to it. But on the other hand, the rest from what Dean had said was incredibly hot. Castiel thrusted harder, kissing and nibbling on Dean's nipples, because he knew exactly how sensitive they were. He was so close to his climax now, but he refused to come before Dean.   
"Cas," Dean moaned. "I'm so close… I'm… I…"   
Castiel grabbed Dean's thighs and gently pressed them towards the human's stomach changing his angle and thrusted harder. With this, he threw Dean over the edge and made him come hard. Dean screamed Castiel's name, his come shooting over Castiel's and his own stomach and the feeling of him tightening around Castiel's cock made the angel come as well. He thrusted a few more times hard into Dean, filling him up with his come, before he literally collapsed on top of him. Breathless, Castiel nuzzled his face in the crook of Dean's neck and pressed a few sloppy kisses on the sensitive skin.   
"I love you," Dean mumbled quietly and brushed his fingers through Castiel's hair.   
"I love you too," Castiel murmured tiredly. "Forever, Dean."


End file.
